


C’mon Through

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH





	C’mon Through

这恐怕是他们之间最严重的一次争吵了。  
也不是没吵过，但总归是些小打小闹，转天就和好如初，没有什么冷战什么“隔夜仇”。可这次不一样——  
当张艺兴再也压不住心里的火，几乎咬牙切齿地向吴世勋吼“我的事以后你少管”，那一刻，他自己都明白这场争执没那么简单就能结束。  
争吵的原因很简单，简单到一句话就能概括：吴世勋看不下去他自虐一般疯狂练习的行径，他却不以为然。  
“哥把我当什么！哥有没有把我的话放在心上！”弟弟红着眼吼道。  
张艺兴冷了眼神，冷冷地瞟了一眼吴世勋，重复道：“我的事以后你少管。”说罢，擦掉下颌线处的汗水，继续盯着镜子练习复杂至极的舞步。  
“砰”的一声，练习室的门被重重摔上，偌大的空间里只剩张艺兴和鼓点强烈的音乐。  
他却停下了，垂着眼帘默默站在那儿，任凭音乐结束重又响起，任凭后腰处传来锥心刺骨般的疼，他就站在那儿，一动不动。

约莫从六月开始——不，应该要从更早说起——连轴转的工作硬生生挤走原本该有的休息时间。每个人，包括张艺兴在内，一天最多睡四五个小时，剩下的全部用来忙工作。  
张艺兴时常觉得自己已经变成了机器人，满脑子工作工作工作，偶尔听到谁提起“休息”这个字眼，竟觉得新鲜得跟从来没听过似的——已经习惯了为工作不眠不休，或者说，已经麻木了，那些在外人眼里近似于疯狂自虐的工作日程，在张艺兴看来并没有什么大不了。  
“要是哪天没这么忙，我可能还不习惯。”当时他如此告诉吴世勋。想了想，他又说：“我们差不多啊，你担心什么。”  
弟弟脸上闪过不解与不满，还想再说些劝阻的话，却被张艺兴挡回去了。他让吴世勋别管他，让吴世勋去忙自己的事。特别不耐烦。  
弟弟垂了眼帘，复而抬起，深深看了看他便离开练习室。  
忙碌的工作害张艺兴腰伤复发，动一下都疼得要命，更别说跳那些繁杂至极的舞。一曲毕，他浑身是汗——不是累的，是疼，疼得一身冷汗。他扶着墙，一瘸一拐地朝练习室的门口走去。打开门便看见吴世勋正低头滑手机。冷色调的屏幕光照在弟弟脸上，本就淡漠清冷的五官看上去更加冷了。恰好弟弟也看向他，那双深邃眼眸被屏幕光染上一层莫名的阴郁。  
张艺兴的心头“突突”跳了几下。  
“不练了？”吴世勋收起手机，平静地看着张艺兴。  
那道目光那样平静，察觉不到任何的情绪波动，他反而无所适从，只得点点头，说道：“走吧。该回去了。”  
他走在前面，吴世勋跟在后面。穿过安静空旷的走廊，七拐八拐，拐进停车场。两人一左一右站在黑色奥迪的两侧。弟弟先一步坐进主驾，张艺兴却迟迟没有打开车门。车窗玻璃滑下来，弟弟疑惑地喊了声“艺兴”。他这才回过神，慌慌张张打开车门坐进副驾位置。  
一路无话，只有此起彼伏的呼吸填塞这片狭小空间。这时候已经是后半夜了，街上没有行人，唯独便利店招牌的霓虹灯还在孜孜不倦的工作。偶尔有经过的车灯光照亮张艺兴的侧脸，他虽闭着眼睛假寐，车灯光仍然刺疼了他的眼睛。脑子里乱哄哄的，腰也疼，左右都不适，他坐直身体对着窗外街景发愣。  
“腰不舒服吗？”吴世勋问道。  
“嗯。”  
“再忍忍，很快就到宿舍。”  
可是真到了宿舍，张艺兴又不急着下车了。他眨了眨困倦的双眼，盯着弟弟的侧脸说道：“世勋，我好累啊。”  
以为哥哥又在撒娇，吴世勋试探性地问道：“要不然……我抱你上去？”  
果然还是不明白他想说什么呢。张艺兴疲于解释，摆了摆手，下车朝电梯走去。  
困倦与疼痛纠缠着他，令他实在无心应付弟弟主动聊起的琐事。他始终沉默，好像灵魂出窍，留在这地方的只有一具空壳。  
电梯到了，张艺兴拖着步子走出电梯，正要拧动宿舍大门的门锁，手腕突然被握住，转头便看见吴世勋阴沉着脸，一瞬不瞬地看着自己。一阵没来由地心虚，张艺兴转动手腕想挣脱出去，可对方似乎打定主意不让他走，虎口像铁钳，捏着他的手腕不肯松开。  
心虚升级为烦躁，张艺兴黑了脸，“吴世勋，松手。”  
意外地，那人听他话放开了他，转而环抱双臂，一双眼睛似笑非笑，“终于肯发脾气了吗？”  
很奇怪啊，没头没尾的一句话竟压制住烦躁和疲倦，赶跑了心里张着血盆大口的怪兽。就这样想起吴世勋随口讲的故事。毛绒玩偶？对，弟弟正是挥舞利剑保护他的毛绒玩偶。  
张艺兴有点想笑，也有点想哭，看着吴世勋柔和如春风的眸子，心中委屈像被切开的柠檬，酸楚气息立时四散——  
想都没想就扑向他迷恋的、温暖至极的怀抱。  
洗衣剂的味道，古龙水的味道，还有零星汗水和尘土的味道，霎时间填满鼻腔。张艺兴深深嗅了一口，无法言明的舒爽充斥全身。他卸了力气，小狗似的拿鼻尖蹭对方衣襟，“世勋，我真的好累……”  
“我知道，我知道，”宽大手掌一下一下顺着他的发丝，弟弟的声音透过胸骨钻进耳朵，听上去有些闷，“我就在这儿，艺兴要是累了尽管来找我，我一直都在。”  
他被抱得好紧，身上浮起一层薄汗，呼吸也困难，却没想着离开这个怀抱，似乎只要躲在这个怀抱里就能避开所有苦难所有痛楚，就能无忧无虑随心所欲地活着。  
避风港？是，吴世勋的怀抱是他的避风港。  
毫无迟疑，张艺兴踮起脚亲吻吴世勋。又柔又轻的吻，不夹杂情欲，只简单地以唇齿互相厮磨。依稀听见弟弟发出轻笑，笑他又在撒娇。  
“不可以吗？”他才不是没有感情的机器人，撒娇而已，难道不可以吗？  
“可以，当然可以，随时欢迎——”  
“我说你们还要黏糊到什么时候？到底进不进来？”金珉锡那双猫眼睛直勾勾地盯着他和吴世勋。  
温存被打断，张艺兴干笑了几声，红着耳朵尖快步走进宿舍。身后金珉锡抱怨他和吴世勋大半夜不睡觉就知道谈恋爱，他不好意思地抿了抿嘴，又偷偷去看弟弟。那头狼崽子倒是挺大方，大大方方揽着他的肩膀把他往浴室拐。  
“哎哎哎，你干嘛？”  
“干嘛？洗澡。”  
吴世勋长腿一钩，浴室门被关上。两人面对面站着，站得好近，张艺兴几乎能看见对面双眼中有自己的影像生成，这令他有些紧张——有什么好紧张，又不是没在一起洗过澡——啊，恐怕是因为刚才的温存被别人撞见，尴尬还没有完全散去。那种感觉就像念书时跟喜欢的人告白被同学们发现进而起哄，挺不自在的。  
张艺兴搡着吴世勋要把人往出赶，嘟哝着“两个大男人一起洗澡太挤”。一反常态，弟弟不做任何反抗，连擅长的诡辩都不搬出来，就这么乖乖地被他推出浴室。  
他心里反而有点空落落的。  
洗完澡出来，张艺兴看见吴世勋倚着墙滑手机，走廊大灯已经关了，只余几盏瓦数低的壁灯亮着，手机的屏幕光笼罩弟弟雕刻一般的五官，看上去冷冷的。  
这一幕好熟悉——不正是早些时候走出练习室看到的画面吗？同样的，他那颗心再一次没来由地突突跳了几下。  
难以明说的奇怪感觉浮上心头。  
临睡前，张艺兴抱着吴世勋拱啊拱的，拱进对方怀里，也不说话，就眨巴着眼睛盯着弟弟看。  
“还不睡觉？”宽大手掌盖在他的眼睛上，另一只手跑去他的后腰，一下一下揉捏酸痛部位。  
“之前在练习室——”张艺兴拿下覆盖双眼的手，轻轻握住，“为什么不走？为什么在外面等我？”  
“为什么不能等？”  
轻描淡写的反问问住了张艺兴。他想了想，说：“我觉得……我态度不好，你可能就生气直接走了。”停了会儿，又补充道，“要是我就直接走。”  
弟弟翻过身侧躺，与他四目相对。窗外月光笼罩眼前人，朦胧月光削减了五官的凌厉感，深邃眉眼变得柔和，“但你不是我啊，你当时情绪不好，谁都不想看见，我想你练习完可能会好一点，所以去外面等你，多简单的事情。”  
如此说来，的确是件很简单的事情。他弟这个人擅长化繁为简，很多时候，在他看来很复杂的事，在吴世勋看来就无比简单，三言两语便能安抚他的烦躁。大概是别人嘴里的治愈性人格。  
思及此，张艺兴难免沮丧。治愈的超能力明明归他所有，怎么现在成了吴世勋的呢？  
翻来覆去也想不明白，他干脆闭眼睡觉。  
意识模糊之际，恍惚听见吴世勋贴着他的耳朵说道：因为艺兴是我喜欢的人，很喜欢很喜欢。他似乎答应了，也好像没有作出回应，只记得那天晚上一夜无梦，难得地睡了个安稳觉。

日子依旧在忙碌中度过。距离演唱会越来越近了，每个人都泡在练习室，十几、甚至二十个小时地泡着。张艺兴也不例外，练舞练歌，还要抽时间准备solo专辑，还要回中国跑通告。他自己都觉得自己快精神分裂，往往还没从上一件工作中抽身，就要投入到新工作当中。疲惫害他的神经变得脆弱且敏感，成日都绷着脸，话也变少了。  
吴世勋看在眼里，心里着急得上火。  
也不是没找过办法逗他哥开心，但张艺兴总是神色恹恹，眉头紧锁着，一副生人勿近的样子。他偶尔叫上队里的哥哥们去吃饭，张艺兴也拒绝了，说还有其他的工作、说新歌没写完，这样那样的借口一大堆。明知借口是真，吴世勋仍免不了沮丧。  
也想过趁睡前和他哥好好聊几句，可是，可是他等到睡过去也没等到张艺兴回来。床铺的另一半冰冰凉，那人自己的卧室也没有停留过的痕迹，要不是牙刷柄的水珠，他几乎要以为这人彻夜不归。  
吴世勋席地而坐，眼睛盯着斜前方瘦削背影，手指尖焦虑地敲着地板。  
这会儿已经是后半夜了，其余的哥哥们陆续回了宿舍，练习室内就剩他和张艺兴。吸取了上次教训，吴世勋没敢出声劝他哥歇一歇，他安安静静地坐着，呼吸声都不敢放大。  
是真害怕张艺兴在他看不见的地方自虐一般练习。只要想到那个人像疯子一样躲在黑漆漆的练习室里一遍接一遍跳舞，他那颗心就慌得要蹦出嗓子眼。吴世勋不敢把这些想法告诉其他哥哥，怕他们说自己关心则乱——  
谁没经历过地狱般的练习生生涯——谁都经历过。  
“嘶……唔……”  
思绪被倒吸冷气的声音揪回来。  
张艺兴弓着腰蜷缩在地上，脑袋埋在臂弯里，身体微微发抖。  
吴世勋慌忙上前，小心翼翼地问道：“腰又疼了吗？”  
他哥摇了摇头，艰难地站起来试图继续练习，可是脚步虚软，两条腿颤颤巍巍地直打晃。吴世勋眼疾手快把人扶稳，对方惨白如纸的脸色毫无预警地摔进他眼里。  
都这种时候了还在逞强！  
“不练了，我们回去。”  
“不行，动作还不够标准——”  
“我说不练了！”他粗暴地打断，“回去，现在，立刻，马上。”  
张艺兴冷着脸甩开他的手，冷冰冰地、没有任何感情地说道：“要回你自己回，我不回。”  
他没忍住，口不择言道：“张艺兴你是不是不要命了！你看看你现在像什么！人不人鬼不鬼的，再练下去你早晚要残废！”  
哥哥盯着他盯了好一会儿，原本柔和的下垂眼生出很多烦躁，还有那么一丁点近乎偏执的疯狂。  
好半晌，张艺兴开了口，几乎咬牙切齿地吼：“残不残废还用不着你来提醒！以后我的事你少管！”  
“我不管？那我们算什么呢？我到底是哥哥的什么人！我说过的话哥有没有放在心上！”  
弟弟红了眼睛，胸口剧烈起伏着。张艺兴选择不看，一眼都不看，执拗且疯狂地跟随音乐摆动四肢。  
砰！练习室的大门被摔上。偌大的地方就剩他和鼓点激烈的音乐。他反而停下了，愣愣地看着镜子里形同鬼魅的自己。腰疼得要死，心里面也好酸。  
冷战一直维持到演唱会正式开始。期间，成员们察觉到他和吴世勋之间的不对劲，投以关心或者安慰。吴世勋如何处理这些他不知道，只知道自己总是敷衍了事地说：没什么，眼前的工作最重要其余都没什么。  
张艺兴觉得自己变了个人，变得冷漠，变得两耳不闻窗外事，工作占据了他全部的生活，或者说，他被那些令人头疼的工作奴役了。  
这是不对的。  
早晚要疯。  
想归想，他却始终踏不出放松神经的那一步。脑袋里绷得紧紧的弦化作丝线缠绕于他全身，他被丝线勒紧，气都喘不上来。  
偶尔在宿舍或者公司迎面碰上吴世勋，第一反应是不知所措，第二反应则是想跟弟弟说些什么，随便什么都好，但吴世勋把他当空气，几乎是目不斜视地经过他身侧。  
张艺兴心中的烦躁有增无减。尤其想到从前弟弟的目光总是追随自己，酸楚委屈竟比烦躁还要更多。  
舞台灯光暗下去了，尖叫声仍然充斥于耳畔。张艺兴甩了甩头发，水珠沿着发梢跌落，舞台上漆黑一片，他看不太清，只能凭借记忆走向舞台旁边的楼梯。舞台的地板有些滑，腰也持续作痛，脚下便趔趄了几步，眼看着要摔倒，突如其来的一股力量撑在他的后腰。即便隔着湿透的T恤，即便视野内漆黑看不见任何东西，但他知道，支撑他的力量来自于吴世勋。  
凭什么就笃定是那孩子呢？后来再想起这件事，张艺兴自己也觉得有些不可思议。可当时他就是下意识地认为是吴世勋——恐怕是因为熟悉的呼吸声，恐怕是因为结实有力的臂膀，恐怕是拜那么多次的肉体接触所赐，才会如此笃定是吴世勋。  
张艺兴还记得自己在那一刻惊慌回头，慌慌张张地要抓住支撑他身体的手臂，可是很快，支撑他的力量就离开了，背后空荡荡的，身侧也空荡荡，前方则是吴世勋走远的身影。  
这一次，不仅是酸楚了，落寞和孤独也涌了上来。  
演唱会持续两周共有六场。巨大的精神压力，消耗极快的体力，快压垮了张艺兴。演出开始之前，成员们围成一圈说着鼓励彼此的话，工作人员也在一旁为他们加油打气。张艺兴心里面挺激动的，不由自主多说了几句。他磕磕绊绊的韩语带了南方口音，可爱又有趣。成员们开着善意的玩笑帮他纠正发音，他便一字一句地跟着学，跟他们说笑玩闹，疲惫以及压力竟也渐渐消失了。  
然而吴世勋还是沉默，躲在角落默默练习舞蹈动作。张艺兴看了几眼，想了想，开口唤了声“世勋”。  
“世勋呐，加油。”他比着口型说道。  
后台光线不足，张艺兴无从得知弟弟听见他的话时露出了何种表情，也来不及去看了——工作人员催促成员们登台，他被推着向外面走去，边走边回头看那小孩儿。那张清冷英俊的脸庞时隐时现，一双深邃眉眼始终模糊不清。他叹了口气，戴好演出服的兜帽。  
音乐与尖叫声震耳欲聋，张艺兴站在舞台中央，从左到右环视场地，最后，目光聚集于队形最左侧的那个人——他有着瘦削高大的身形，雕像一般的面部线条，正环抱着双臂听哥哥们说话。当轮到自己的talk部分，他总是先腼腆地笑笑，然后讲一些或有趣或温柔的话。  
约莫八九年前吧，那时候他刚认识吴世勋。那时候的吴世勋也就十五六岁，特别爱哭鼻子，哪怕只是哥哥们吵架，他也要为此哭哭啼啼，哭着说“哥哥们别吵了”。可是那个小孩儿现在没那么爱哭了，如同愈发内敛的性格，眼泪啊，委屈啊，在张艺兴看不见的时候就自我消化了。以至他时常对那小孩儿的情绪感到怀疑。  
世勋真的长大了呢，好像很久没见你发脾气了。  
曾这样问过弟弟，对方似笑非笑地看了他好一会儿，末了，揉乱他那头卷毛，有些无奈地说，哥希望我发脾气吗？  
张艺兴想了想，摆手说道，还是不了，脾气好的人发起火来很可怕的。  
哥觉得我脾气很好？  
嗯，没见世勋和谁吵过架，以前是，现在也是。  
这些都是他曾实打实说过的话，被他那张嘴说出来，切切实实地告知与吴世勋。后来，后来还不是亲自逼着好脾气的弟弟跟他发火跟他吵架。  
果然呢，好脾气的人生起气来很可怕。  
想想那晚在练习室，吴世勋红着眼睛气势汹汹地瞪视自己，恨不能把他撕碎的样子。奇怪的是，现在想来他并未因此感到后怕，而是有了些别的情绪，有点像窃喜，窃喜只有自己看见了这样的吴世勋；或者说，吴世勋从里到外能给别人看的、不能给别人看的一切，全部被他，被他这个叫“张艺兴”的人看了去。  
自己是不是变态啊……  
他偷偷去看站在最左侧的弟弟。那小孩儿穿了件桃粉色的夹克，戴一顶黑色棒球帽，脸上汗涔涔的，被几个哥哥围着数颈侧画的图案。他好奇，也走过去看。他比弟弟矮了一些，需要稍稍踮起脚、伸长脖子才能看清，以至于在不自觉之时他挨弟弟挨得好近，近到呼吸一点不落地吹在那些图案上。他能感觉到吴世勋有一瞬间的僵硬，也看见这小孩儿脸上的笑容消失了。张艺兴后知后觉，想着弟弟可能还在生他的气，便讪讪地松开手回到自己的站位。  
时间过得飞快，最后一天的最后一场演出即将行进末尾。  
张艺兴听着成员们的talk，心里却在想着另一件事。  
就在刚才，一首歌的最后，他正专心演唱自己的部分，突然有谁扑过来，轻轻地抱了抱他，他听见那个人说：“好看吗？我自己画的图案。”  
不等他作出反应，那人就离开了。  
难免感到疑惑。这小孩儿怎么回事？不理会他之前的主动，这时候又主动靠过来问他，害他措手不及，差点跳错舞步。  
这样想着，张艺兴再一次不自觉地望向队伍最左侧的吴世勋，后者正笑着谈论有关最后一场演出的感想。一双犹如月牙的眼睛，两颗虎牙时隐时现，全无认真跳舞时的严肃，是非常放松的状态。  
“很幸福，有了各位我感到很幸福。”弟弟温柔地说道。  
很多时候张艺兴都想不通，为什么吴世勋那么年轻却有着异常成熟的心境，即便台下的人已经痛哭流涕高声尖叫，那小孩儿仍波澜不惊，缓缓地，一字一句地告诉所有人要健康要幸福——正如这个人用着有些害羞又很温柔的神情，一字一句对他说；“哥要是累了就来找我”。  
他那颗心立即饱胀起来，噗通，噗通，噗通，这样剧烈地跳动着。他又高兴又难过。他想，他终于明白了所谓恋爱的酸楚滋味。  
怨不得弟弟时常患得患失，不怪弟弟，怪恋爱扰人。  
可是直到谢幕，到合影，到离开舞台，到穿过去往后台的走廊，和工作人员道别，吴世勋再也没有主动对他说什么做什么。两人分开乘坐汽车返回宿舍。一路上，张艺兴不停地回想今晚弟弟时冷时热的表现，越想越气。  
这狼崽子到底在想什么？！  
看着狼崽子于眼前走来走去，就是不看他一眼，张艺兴郁闷极了，“砰”地放下手里的水杯，头也不回地进了卧室。  
腰疼得厉害，脑袋也乱哄哄，张艺兴实在睡不着，翻来覆去地折腾到后半夜，想了想，干脆打开电脑写新歌。他逐渐沉溺于音乐，源源不断的灵感从脑袋瓜里钻出来，竟也忘了腰疼忘了烦躁，自然地，也就没听见卧室门被推开的声音。  
要不是去找硬盘，还不知道多久才会发现站在那儿默不作声的吴世勋。张艺兴吓着了，睁圆眼睛半张着嘴，不知道要说什么。好半晌，才吞吞吐吐地问那小孩儿进来做什么。  
“我的短袖是不是在你衣柜里？”  
哥都不叫了，直接用“你”字称呼，真的好气。  
张艺兴转回去，含混地说“不知道”，让吴世勋自己找。后者看他一眼，径自打开衣柜翻找。  
身后不断有窸窸窣窣的声音飞过来，张艺兴实在是烦，一把扯下耳机吼道：“吴世勋你能不能轻点儿！没看我在忙吗！”  
那小孩儿投来轻飘飘的一眼，也没说什么，接连从衣柜里翻出好几件衣服，两手拎着，拿给张艺兴看，“为什么我的衣服都在哥的衣柜里？”  
“我怎么知道？！天天都睡一起，衣服肯定就乱放了啊！”  
“你说什么？”弟弟眯着眼睛靠过来。  
张艺兴向后躲，又觉得自己这样实在没有男子气概，梗着脖子呛回去：“我说我怎么知道！”  
“不是这句，后面那句。”  
“天天都睡一起——”  
……冲动是魔鬼，是魔鬼！  
张艺兴后悔得想咬舌头，鼻子眉毛都皱成了一团，扭过头对空气龇牙咧嘴，一脸苦大仇深。  
也不知道过了多久，一声轻笑刺破静谧空气。他抬头，便看见吴世勋笑得肩膀一抖一抖的，好像在筛糠。  
【笑莫子咯！】  
突然蹦出来的方言吴世勋听不懂，但是他能看明白——他哥气急败坏的样子像极讨不到零食吃的小孩儿，却不敢满地打滚地耍赖，只能撇着嘴生闷气。  
真是，可爱又讨厌。  
吴世勋朝着他哥的方向上前几步，敛了笑意，慢慢说道：“哥也知道我们天天一起睡觉，那么，哥应该知道我在想什么吧。”  
对面下垂眼眨了眨，懵懵的，一看就明白对方不清楚他在说什么。  
吴世勋叹口气，解释道：“哥哥是完美主义者，又倔强，做不好的事情必须重复到完美才为止——这些我都知道，所以即便哥哥累极了我也没想过拦着，但人的身体有极限，冲破这道极限，人就垮了。”他顿住，仔细观察张艺兴的表情，见对方似乎软了态度，便继续说道：“要是哥再住一次院，再像之前那样躺在床上动都不能动，只要一想到这些我就特别害怕，哥你明白吗？”  
他怎么不明白？和这个人认识了七八年，如今又有了更亲密的关系，吴世勋一蹙眉一眨眼间他都明白这人在想什么。  
怪只怪自己轻易输给压力，被压力牵着鼻子走，失了原本应有的清明头脑。  
“对不起，世勋。”  
几乎是一头栽进眼前人的怀里，脑袋埋进对方肩窝，双手攥着对方衣摆，张艺兴闷声说道：“让你担心了，很抱歉。”  
“我没关系，只要艺兴健健康康的就好了。”弟弟轻声说着，一下一下抚过他的发顶。  
连日来的疲惫与烦躁被温柔的手掌拂开了，张艺兴虽闭着眼，却看见无数软乎乎的白羽毛从天而降，渐渐聚满他的胸腔，他戳了戳那些软乎乎的羽毛，绵软之感跑遍全身所有神经脉络，内心一片安宁。  
倏地，他又扬起脸，颇不满地瞪着弟弟，“前几天为什么不理我？我都、我都……”  
他都示了那么多次好，怎么就是不理他？  
吴世勋抿着嘴笑得特别欠打，“想让哥也尝尝被人冷落的滋味。”  
这人！越来越坏了！  
张艺兴气不过，恨恨咬了咬对方的嘴角，继而挪开视线，闷闷不乐地说：“你以后不要这样了，我不喜欢你这样。”  
“不喜欢我哪样？”  
“……不喜欢你不理我，把我当空气。”  
“那……除了这些，艺兴喜欢我什么呢？”  
喜欢什么啊……张艺兴侧着头想，想这样想那样，想到最后，红了一双耳朵尖尖。待反应过来这头狼崽子又挖坑给他跳，已然为时已晚——嘴唇被两片温热覆盖，身体被轻轻推着，他站不稳，跌倒在床上。  
头顶灯光被遮挡了，吴世勋逆光趴在他上方，看不太清狼崽子的表情，却能听见狼崽子说了什么——  
“告诉我，艺兴，喜欢我什么？”  
目光扫过弟弟的尖下巴，弟弟结实有力的双臂，还有倒三角形的上半身，自然略不过胯下已经鼓起的一团。  
过往亲密浮现于脑海，那些黏糊糊的亲吻、令汗水生长的肢体动作、令人脸红心跳的情话。鼻腔和眼眶泛了酸，心更是化作一滩春水。  
张艺兴闭上眼睛搂住吴世勋，抬起下巴，毫不迟疑地送上热吻。  
喜欢你的全部，喜欢你，吴世勋。

有一段时间没有做过，四肢都变得僵硬，面对吴世勋的摆弄，张艺兴有点无所适从。双腿被分开，弟弟整个人都挤在他两腿之间，后穴还承受着扩张，腿根发着酸打着颤。  
张艺兴咬住指关节，眼帘紧闭，感受进出后穴的手指为他带来异样快感。不知道吴世勋挤了多少润滑剂进去，只知道屁股里又黏又湿，被手指搅弄，隐隐发出“咕叽咕叽”的声音。下面那根东西被吴世勋的手掌包裹，上下抚弄着，指腹划过铃口，轻轻揉捏冠状沟，狼崽子又换上指甲刮搔囊袋。聚集于小腹的快感突突直跳。  
他挺了挺腰，难耐地唤着弟弟的名字。世勋，世勋。他的世界里似乎只剩这两个字，啊，还有喷在颈侧热烫的呼吸，还有贴着他的温暖身体。  
“艺兴，告诉我，喜欢我什么？”  
他睁开眼，视野里尽是弟弟温柔得要滴出水的眸子，被这样的眼睛凝望，他想都没想便说道：“喜欢你和我做爱……”  
空气有一瞬的凝滞，接着，后穴被粗硬的器官破开了。那东西像烧红的铁棍，经过的每一寸内壁都被熨烫着，烫得直教人发抖。  
张艺兴扬起下巴忍耐熬人的进入过程，喉结上下滚动，呜咽的声音从紧闭的嘴角溢出。耳边传来弟弟安慰他放松的话语，他听话，深呼吸着放松身体。  
那根东西全部挤进了紧窄后穴，穴口被撑得平展，像一张嘴，咬着粗大性器官的根部不肯松嘴。吴世勋直起身便看见这样的画面。大脑被刺激了，快感跟爆炸开来的烟火似的，砰砰砰，他脑子里炸开了烟花。  
倾身吻住哥哥的嘴唇，他低声说道：“艺兴，我开始了……”  
随着话音落地，肉棒一次次破开内里软肉，几乎是整根进出于后穴，一下一下的，吴世勋不遗余力地干着这个销魂窟。润滑剂随着抽插的动作发出“噗叽噗叽”的声音，又被挤出后穴碾成白沫，挂在穴口一圈。晃眼一看以为是屁股被干得流了水。  
吴世勋看得脑袋发晕，他抱起张艺兴抱在怀里，两人面对面四目相对。哥哥失去神志的脸近在咫尺，他细细吻过那双下垂眼，贴着哥哥的耳朵一遍遍唤道：艺兴，艺兴。  
他喜欢在床上喊哥哥的名字——不，只要是私底下，都是这般肆无忌惮地喊着兄长的名字。似乎只要这样喊着，他就能掌握这个人的全部，连这个人的灵魂一起。  
“艺兴，喜欢我吗？”  
下垂眼望着他，饱满嘴唇一张一合，“嗯……喜欢你……”  
他又问：“爱我吗？”  
下垂眼流露迟疑情绪。显然，这是一个过于复杂的问题。不过吴世勋并不急于得到答案。事情总是循序渐进的，他们还有很长的路，不必急于这一时。  
托起两瓣白软臀肉，又猛地放下，怀里人惊呼出声，瞪圆眼睛慌张地看向卧室门。吴世勋知道他哥在害怕什么，遂吻住那两片饱满唇瓣，把那些钝重操干引起的惊呼悉数吞进腹中。  
可是哥哥涨红了脸，看上去好像很难受呢。他只好又放开，转去对方耳畔，低声说：“艺兴小点声叫……”  
“你……唔……你太用力了……”言下之意，他太用力，自己没办法不喊出来。  
这就不能怪他咯。狼崽子抿着嘴坏笑，把怀里人调转方向背对他，一手勾住对方腰腹揽进怀里，一手撬开对方嘴唇塞了进去。  
“艺兴要是忍不住就咬我的手……”  
这家伙！明知道他做不出来，还要说这种话。张艺兴回头恨恨乜了一眼。又转回去，两手虚虚扶着墙壁，两条腿分得挤开，几乎是蹲坐的姿势，屁股跟随身后人顶弄的频率一起一伏。  
怕是顾忌他的腰伤，身后人的动作并未像从前那样剧烈凶狠，只是温柔地、缓慢地进出，时而压住深处的凸起小幅度戳刺。酥痒与不满足跑遍全身，他夹了夹后穴，暗示对方可以再快一点。  
“不行，艺兴的腰会受不了……”  
……当初躺在病床上不能动也没见你说过这种话！  
张艺兴发泄般地咬了咬含在嘴里的手指。主动晃着屁股套弄肉棒，  
身后的呼吸声一滞，接着屁股被狠狠地顶了几下，钝重有力，顶得他手脚发软，身形都不稳。  
“还要再快吗？”  
他循着声音回头，反手搂住吴世勋，眼神迷离地说道：“要的，要世勋再快一点……”  
不等他说完，后背便传来刺痛感。弟弟咬着他的蝴蝶骨，两手抓紧他的腰侧，下体开始不知疲倦地耸动。  
恍惚间，张艺兴觉得全身骨头都要被撞散了，使不上一丝力气，只能软了手脚任凭弟弟随意摆弄他。不再有当初半推半的心理，而是安心，非常安心，一想到占有自己的是吴世勋，别说安心了，快感就先一步席卷了他。  
是就着吴世勋的手释放出来的。他许久没有发泄过，精液好粘稠，射满了手掌心。  
张艺兴急促喘息着，伸长手臂想抓来几张面巾纸擦干净精液。弟弟拦住他，把手指塞进了他嘴里。黏糊糊的精液流进齿缝之间，腥味扑鼻，不太好受。他想挣脱开来，却被身后人紧紧抓着腰侧打桩。  
吴世勋喘着粗气问道：“好吃吗？艺兴自己的东西……”  
“唔……”喉咙几乎被堵塞，气喘不上来，话也说不出来，张艺兴困难地摇了摇头，用一双朦胧泪眼求吴世勋快点发泄出来。  
哪儿那么容易就放你走啊。狼崽子想。可是怀里的人明显承受不住快晕过去，他心软了，抽出被含吮的手指，又快又狠地干了几十次，摘了套子对着眼前白嫩的腰窝打飞机。白汁弄脏柔软肌肤，他用指腹涂开，那一小片地方被灯光笼罩，看上去淫乱不堪。他看着，心底的空虚总算被填满了。  
“艺兴，爱我吗？”  
吴世勋忍不住又问了一遍，然而回答他的是冗长安静的呼吸，探头去看，他哥已经睡着了。软塌塌的眉眼摆出放松的模样，嘴角也不再紧绷，一扫前几日的沉郁。  
心里面松了口气，吴世勋去浴室拿来毛巾替他哥仔细清理过后，便抱着那人一同沉沉入睡。

日上三竿之时，张艺兴才醒过来，屁股疼，腰也疼，心里却轻松得不得了。他抱着被子打了几个滚，无意间看到床头的毛绒玩偶，想起弟弟讲过的故事，于是抓来玩偶抱在怀里。鼻翼抽动几下，他嗅到了属于吴世勋的、令他安心的味道。眼前再度浮现羽毛降落的画面。那些软乎乎的东西一片接一片地飘去他心里，抚平了所有焦躁。  
张艺兴闭上眼睛，他想，不能自愈的独角兽终于找到了能治愈他的人类。  
自此，他再不会惊慌。


End file.
